True Blood: Multitasking
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Since Eric has shared his blood with Sookie, she has been dreaming of him and feeling so sexually frustrated that it is driving her insane. She decides to take matters into her own hands when it gets to be too much.


**Multi-tasking**

_Eric showed up in his red convertible to take me to Fangtasia. Fortunately, I knew he was not overcompensating for any shortcomings, as most people tended to think._

_But here he was, flaunting things in my face that were out of my control again. Fancy cars, erotic dreams, making me feel…whatever!_

_I decided I would show him. Besides, I owed him for that little episode in the woods and all these unfulfilled dreams that he had been throwing at me these past few months. I was sexually frustrated, filled with angst, continually pissed off, and did I mention sexually frustrated? Okay, I did. Well, anyway, you get my point. _

_I waited until he had started driving and we were well out of the city limits. _

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover," he crooned in the deep timbre of his sexy voice.

"Do vampires have really good concentration?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, lover, why do you ask?" His eyes shot to me momentarily then returned to the road.

"So…you're able to, say, multi-task without losing focus, right?"

_I heard his sharp intake of breath as I was sure he could smell my arousal and was catching on to what I was feeling at the moment. We were still blood bonded and he was in tune to my every emotion. Which was fine at this point, because I was in tune to his emotions as well. _

"Yes, this multitasking…I can do this. What did you have in mind, my lover? I'm yours to command," he purred sensuously.

_I didn't answer him. I got on my knees on the front seat, cupped my hands on both sides of his face and moved my head in front of him so he could still see the road. Then I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He responded immediately. I heard a small moan in the back of his throat and the car was stopping. I smiled. This was going to be fun._

"Eric," I chided.

"Yes, lover," he growled at me.

_My arousal flared at the sound and he moaned again. I felt his gracious plenty harden and felt his chest pumping air in and out as I broke the kiss. _

"Why are you stopping?" he nearly shouted.

"Because you're not driving anymore; the car is slowing down," I informed him triumphantly.

"Oh! I see…multitasking," he said and quickly accelerated again.

_Oh. Oh, my God! I made Eric, the big blonde Viking god of a vampire say 'Oh'. I was seriously screaming to myself inside my head. Outwardly, I remained cool as a cucumber. He could feel my elation, but I was sure he thought it was for different reasons. _

"Are you gonna be able to keep your mind on the road now," I chided smirking at him.

"Yes!" I could see he was determined not to be caught off guard again.

_I reached up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he tried to turn his face toward me for another kiss. _

"Uh, uh, you drive the car," I reminded him and smiled, "I'll drive you."

_I slowly reached between his long powerful legs and cupped his manhood with my left hand. I saw his eyes go wide momentarily but he placed a determined look on his face again as I massaged him through his black denim jeans. His eyes hooded and he immediately grew harder. _

_I ran my hand up and down his glorious member and was able to identify all the nuances of it. I ran my fingers along the length and traced the main vein as it bloomed all the way to the base. He shuddered. I added my right hand and continued to massage and rub and squeeze him in all the right places, in all manners possible. He opened his legs further allowing me full access for my playfulness. I put my fingers on his zipper and gently pulled the teeth slowly down and watched that huge piece of joy escape furiously. Oh yeah! The man rides commando!_

"Sookie," he croaked, "are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"Naw, unless you can't handle this, and all. I understand if you feel this is too much. After all, it is a lot to ask you to put up with," I said smarmily.

_His eyes narrowed for a moment and I didn't want to think about the type of payback he would have in store for me, 'cause right now I had the upper hand. I never stopped my roaming hands and he refused to stop driving. I tentatively licked the large bulbous head that was leaking clear fluid. I tasted it and smacked my lips. I went for the gold and dipped my head down completely engulfing as much as I could in my mouth._

"SOOKIE!" He exclaimed.

_Then he started saying something in one of his old languages filled with some kind of emotion. With Eric, sometimes you could never be sure. He was either threatening me with some kind of serious retribution or blessing my entire family line for the voraciousness that I was attending to his pleasure center._

_I wondered if he would be able to keep driving like this. I continued, because I was enjoying this. I felt sexy and powerful and quite proud of myself because I had caught the sexy Viking god of a vampire off guard and he was having trouble landing on his proverbially large feet. I giggled and then hummed to cover it up. He tensed up shouted some more foreign language expletives and then reached for my head._

_Now, I didn't know if he was planning to push me down even more or pull me off of him, or just help me to pleasure him more but, this was my show and he was not allowed to participate. I lifted my mouth up and shouted like my old Driver's Ed teacher._

"Ten o'clock and two o'clock, Eric! Keep your hands on the wheel. Concentrate on what you're doin' and I'll concentrate on my task."

"Lover, you're one sneaky little vixen. When I get the opportunity, I'm going to have to spank your little bottom for this," he purred.

_Now why did that sort of turn me on? I would figure that out later. This was just too much fun. I had Eric at a disadvantage and I was not letting go. Besides, he deserved it, giving me all those dreams and fantasies and never doing nothin' 'bout them. _

_I suckled and bobbed my head and he started gyrating his hips. First he moved imperceptibly, then finally full out pumping himself into my mouth. His mouth fell open and his breath was sawing in and out, as if he could not breathe through his nose; and a couple of times he actually threw his head back; his blonde locks swirling in the wind as the car zoomed down the highway to Shreveport. _

_I decided to step up my game so I could make him finish before we arrived at Fangtasia. I reached in his jeans and cupped his balls and immediately felt his enormous thighs tightened followed by his entire body. Oh, no, he was not holding out on me. So I massaged and caressed them as I suckled him while humming. Then I squeezed his balls with just enough pressure to get the desired effect._

"Ahhh, lover, you are a menace to the road!"

_Then he was shouting in that old language again and he exploded in my mouth. I drained him dry not losing a drop of the essence of Eric. He tasted like chocolate covered cherries here, too! Go figure. I released him with a decided popping sound and looked up into his face smiling. He pulled me in for a vicious kiss tasting me and him on my lips and promptly ran off the road._

"ERIC!" I screamed.

_But he was on it. He grabbed me and flew up in the air out of harm's way. We watched from above as his beautiful convertible crashed into a tree. Aw crap, I was gonna pay for that one. We landed on the ground right in front of Fangtasia. _

"Ah, Eric…" I whispered sheepishly and pointed to his unzipped jeans.

He promptly zipped up his pants after adjusting himself and softly said, "Pam."

She was there in no time at all. "Please see to it that someone retrieves my car from the ditch about two blocks up. Let me know if it's salvageable," he informed her nonchalantly.

"Hmmm," Pam mused as she sniffed the air around us, "Whatever could have happened that caused you to have an accident with poor little innocent Sookie in the car with you?"

_Sometimes you gotta hate the vampire sense of smell, I thought to myself._

"Just do it. Sookie and I have something to discuss in my office," he growled.

_Uh, oh, I thought, this was going to be interesting._

"Now, Sookie!" he yelled. _Why was he yelling?_ "Sookie! Sookie, wake up. You're going to be late for work," yelled my irritating brother, Jason.

"Aw, man! Another damn dream."

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta, who rocks among all Betas, Dollybigmomma. Her turn around is awesome!**

_**Thank you also CavalierQueen for your wonderful inspiration. I am adding this story to her request for vignettes but I am also including it on my profile. I am excited because this is the only thing I have ever written that is not Twilight. I must be growing up. Oh and for the record, I would do Carlisle Cullen and Eric Northman at the same time in front of a nun. They both just got it like that for me.**_


End file.
